


hands full of unhealthy obsessions

by C0LUMBINE



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Dom!Tyler, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Smut, he still ends up taking it up the ass though so, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/pseuds/C0LUMBINE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is already back on the bed before Tyler gets the chance to think about it more, his legs spread wide, hands hidden behind his back. Tyler can't believe he actually listened to his orders and chose to sit like that without being told to specifically. Tyler forgets what he was meant to do for a moment, just eyeing Josh's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands full of unhealthy obsessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headfirstfrhalos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstfrhalos/gifts).



"Josh, you with me?" 

Tyler stood in front of him, so incredibely tall right now when Josh sat in front of him. He chose to wear a black, sleeveless shirt with a skull pattern, tight on his shoulders and chest, a little too short, and it's enough to expose the barely there trail of hair just below his belly button, jeans tighter than usual, allowing Josh to notice every twitch of Tyler's cock through the dark fabric. Josh lets himself observe, analysing every detail of Tyler's outfit and parts of his dark skin that weren't covered by clothes, all on display and beautiful, desireable, perfect. Tyler did an outstanding job on putting on eyeliner as well, his dark, shiny eyes staring at Josh with no end, Tyler's long eyelashes fluttering as he blinks. 

"Hey, you might wanna pay attention, or else you're gonna miss me undressing, and, you know. That's kinda what I'm here for" Tyler says, snapping his fingers in front of Josh's face, causing his awestruck expression to wash off his face and finally getting his long wanted attention. It's not that Josh wasn't interested, he definitely was, maybe even a little too much. But Tyler wanted him to be aware of his actions, wanted to look Josh in the eye when he takes his clothes off. "Stand up" Tyler orders, arms crossed in front of his chest, his long, skinny legs brushing against one another as he gently presses them together, unpressing then and repeating, biting his lip. He looks surprised, hearing a tiny, soft moan escape his own mouth when he accidentaly crosses his legs too hard, cock twitching at the beloved friction. 

Josh doesn't need to be told twice. He gets up and stands in front of him, feeling like he's being eaten alive by Tyler's lustful, yet cold gaze.

"I'm gonna get your clothes off, and then I'm gonna strip for you. And you're gonna sit there and watch, and don't you dare touch yourself before I'm done. Got it?" Tyler says, his voice all serious and low.

"God, how can I argue with you?" Josh answers him with a question, feeling surprisingly turned on by Tyler's words. 

Tyler immediately reaches for the zipper of Josh's jeans, unzipping them and pulling down urgently, crouching as he does it, his knees eventually hitting the floor with a quiet thud. Josh's boxers come off along with his pants, freeing his cock, all hard and leaking, causing it to pop up right next to Tyler's flushed cheek, almost making him surprised. Tyler smirks, gripping the base and stroking a couple times, placing his hot tongue right on the slit, licking and sucking lightly, eagerly licking off the precome and making Josh moan above him.

Then, Tyler stands up, gripping Josh's shirt and pulling it off, throwing it on the floor. He traces Josh's chest with his fingers, kind of wanting to suck on one of Josh's nipples, but he's got bigger plans.

"Okay, Joshie. Sit down now" Tyler says sweetly, watching the other with a content expression, all excited about being in control. He rarely got to switch roles with Josh, but now that he knows how easy it is to order Josh around, he promises himself to ask for it more often. 

Josh is already back on the bed before Tyler gets the chance to think about it more, his legs spread wide, hands hidden behind his back. Tyler can't believe he actually listened to his orders and chose to sit like that without being told to specifically. Tyler forgets what he was meant to do for a moment, just eyeing Josh's body.

"Are you gonna get naked or just stand there and stare instead?" Josh asks, rising an eyebrow. 

Tyler might have thought that maybe Josh was an undiscovered sub material, at least untill he remembered how easy it was for himself to get distracted by him, how terrible he was at being in charge for too long. His thoughts already start drifting somewhere towards riding Josh's dick or getting on his hands and knees right here and letting Josh fuck him senslessly untill he's put back in his place, but on the other hand, who said he couldn't do that? 

"Oh, right. I need my time" Tyler says, rolling his eyes in annoyance that was so fake Josh could sense it from his place. 

Tyler then turns around, pulling a wooden chair that turns out he only knew was there up to himself, sitting down on it and crossing his legs. It was his favourite position to sit in, apparently, and Josh could only imagine how frustrating it must have been for him to trap his own aching cock between his thighs just for esthetical purposes. Tyler traces the first button of his shirt, deciding whether he should do something about it. He unbuttons his shirt eventually, slowly and dramatically, every each button exposing a different part of his golden skin. 

Josh swallows loudly, feeling a thick rope of precome dripping down the length of his cock when Tyler stands up and throws his shirt behind the chair, stretching right after, just so that maybe his jeans slide a little further down his hips. He notices that Josh is starting to breathe a little harder, dragging air into his lungs in long huffs and Tyler starts feeling a little mischievious.

"I've got a perfect idea, but I don't think I can trust you with your hands" Tyler says, pulling his jeans down. He reaches inside the pocket before they're down, helping himself by kicking them off with his feet. Josh notices something silver in his hands and oh. Handcuffs. Of course, why wouldn't Tyler casually have a pair?

He takes a step fodward, reaching out to Josh and curling his finger. Josh just stands up, letting Tyler put the handcuffs around his wrists, his hands still behing his back, the metal cold and tightening with every try of moving his hands. When Tyler is done, he pushes Josh back on the bed, sitting back down like nothing happened. 

"You came prepared, huh?" Josh asks, his voice low and raspy. He angles his hips insignificantly, as if he's trying to make his dick seem more obscene than it was already. 

"Of course. More than you could imagine" Tyler says, sitting back on the chair, legs spread, cock hard and perfectly visible through his boxers, a wet patch formed at the top where he places his fingers, gently rubbing the head and bucking up. Tyler's boxers come off quicker than Josh could reginster and the next thing he sees is Tyler cupping his balls and then pushing his index finger inside himself. He lets out a strangled moan, pushing it in and out quickly, not wasting time to add another. Josh whines needily, handcuffs digging into his skin and making it sting. 

"I - Josh, I've been, ah, I've been stretching myself for, oh god, for you. All day, Josh" Tyler admits between his soft moans, each growing louder and more frustrating in Josh's ears. Tyler had been hard for long enough to deserve his relief. "I'm gonna, I'm - oh, gonna come for you now". Tyler wraps his fingers around his cock, arching off the chair when he starts fucking his hand, hips thrusting up with every movement, every tighter grip. 

"Tyler, hurry up, I can't-" Josh groans, but his words are quickly drowned by Tyler, keening loudly. Josh swears he does that on purpose, but at least it's not something he wants to complain about.

"So good, Josh, it feels so good" Tyler's thumb slides over the slit of his dick, spreading precome all over it and causing him to whimper, the sensation almost making it painful to touch.He's so desperate to come and put on a good show for Josh he doesn't know whether to go faster or to slow down, but soon enough his thrusts become messy and lack any rhytm. He's so, so close. 

"Josh, I'm coming, oh god, Josh -" he manages to say, before he lets out a high pitched moan and feels come covering and dripping down his flushed chest as he comes, shuddering and twitching all the way through his orgasm. Some of his come manages to land on Josh's knee, his aching cock twitching at the feeling of it hot on his skin. Tyler eventually starts returning to his body, breathing slowing down. 

"You still want me?" Tyler asks, all tired, but still needy for more. Sometimes Josh wonders how he manages to survive so much.

"What do you think?" Josh shoots back a question, glancing at his flushed dick. Tyler pouts at it, knows Josh had been hard for a long time now. Oh how frustrating it must be, but more importantly, how deliciously it's about to hurt when he finally gets inside him. "Come here".

"Mhm, gonna ride you now" Tyler mutters quietly, his hand already searching for lube that's in the back pocket of his jeans lying on the floor. He uncaps the bottle and changes his place, sitting in Josh's lap with his knees on both sides of his hips. 

Tyler pushes himself as close to Josh as possible, his already half hard cock coming in contant with Josh's, causing him to buck helplessly when he's finally in the centre of attention. Their chests are so close now, and Tyler only moves closer, their cocks brushing against each other as he spills lube between them messily and wraps his hand around Josh's dick. Josh inhales sharply, thrusting up to his gentle touch and Tyler begins stroking, so, so slowly to slick him up. When Josh begins panting and moaning a little too loud for Tyler's taste, he stops, whiping his hand off on the bedsheets and lifting his ass up, holding Josh by his shoulders. 

"Ready?" he asks, immediately getting an eager nod in response. Tyler manages to position himself so that he feels the head of Josh's cock pushing against his hole, slowly lowering his ass untill Josh is fully inside him, thick and hot. 

They both moan at the sudden new sensation, Tyler's cock rutting against Josh's flushed chest to top off the feeling. Tyler feels so full, so hot and tingly inside, he almost forgets not to enjoy the minimal amount of pain that Josh's dick causes at first. Tyler rolls his hips slowly, humming, his eyes shutting close. He begins to move, mouth falling open, nails dragging over the soft skin of Josh's back. He almost wishes he wouldn't have handcuffed him, wondering if Josh would dig his nails into his skin too, wonders how much it would take to make it bleed and sting in the best way possible. But he's got Josh's cock all for himself, he is in control and he's doing whatever he wants. Tyler begins bouncing a little faster now, cock occasionaly flopping against Josh's tummy when he leans back, letting Tyler feel taller, bigger, more dominant. 

Tyler is trying desperately to find the right angle, to make Josh's cock hit the right spot, at least drag against it, anything. He slows down, trying to get Josh to go deeper, moaning desperately and hearing Josh do the same. 

"You feel so, oh god, Tyler, you feel so good," Josh whimpers, bucking up, moving his hips, trying to find Tyler's prostate. Seconds later, Tyler tenses up, almost screaming out and shaking, bouncing faster on Josh's cock. He lets out little, loud whines each time he sinks down, gripping Josh's shoulders. "Is that it, Ty? Feels good?" 

"Y-yes, Josh," Tyler whines, feeling Josh's dick dragging perfectly against his prostate, his eyes rolling back as he lets out a shaky breath. "Right there, please, don't s-stop, Josh, that's s-so good" moaning, Tyler reaches behind Josh's back, unlocking the handcuffs from around his pained wrists with shaking hands. His entire body is trembling, it's all too much, it's almost overwhelming.

Josh pretends he doesn't feel anything, thrusting up harder now, making Tyler come apart on top of him, a mess of moans and loud whimpers that mix with his perfectly. He groans, the noise causing a perfect contrast with the soft, little whines Tyler lets spill out every so often. 

"Jo-osh, please, make me come, oh, please Josh," the sound of skin on skin contact is echoing in his ears, his hands on Josh's chest. 

Josh reaches for Tyler's neck, wrapping his hand around the back and pulling him in for a kiss, all messy and wet. Tyler moans against his mouth, trying to focus both on kissing Josh and bouncing on his cock untill he comes. He wants to come, wants his cum to cover Josh's chest, wants to see how it looks dripping down his stomach. He could feel Josh's fingers touching the head of his cock, his hand wrapping around the length and he shivers. 

Tyler doesn't give Josh much of a warning before he's coming while still fucking himself on his dick, spilling between both of their chests and spasming with pleasure. It only takes a few thrusts before Josh is coming too, inside him, throwing his head back and moaning along with Tyler. They're both completely tired and panting. 

"You're such a dick" Josh complains as Tyler gets up and lies down next to him, spreading over the bed, his face still flushed red. He giggles innocently. What has he done? Nothing bad at all, that is.

"Aren't I? But at least I come with a great cause" Tyler says, sighing. He is fully aware of how big of a dick he could be, but he also knows how much Josh loves it just as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be focused on stripping, but my brain doesn't like to listen to me, so here you go!! Some great sin!! But with a dedication for a cool ass person also!!! AAAA


End file.
